Seven Days: Blind Game Again
by Lonely in Russia
Summary: A week in Yuki's household. It has it's ups and downs...trials and tribulations. Chapter 7: Last chapter! Aww... (Some swearing)
1. Day One

Okay, basically I'm going to be writing a series of fanfics, each with seven chapters (shock horror) because each fic will be a week in the happy HAPPY home of Shuichi and Yuki ^^ Each week – fic – will be a stand alone so there's no need to read the others. I don't know how many I'll do though, probably until I find a new obsession and lose interest. HA! Like that'd ever happen! Gravi kicks butt.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravitation or anything to do with it. *****pouts* I don't even have my own copy of the manga.

****

Seven Days: Blind Game Again

__

Day One

Shuichi tiptoed through the front door and slipped his shoes off as quietly as possible. The telltale sound of clicking came from the study and the pink-haired singer smiled; his lover was so predictable. Slowly making his way over to the closed door, Shuichi grinned and pushed it open, slipping around it and closing it again silently. Eiri Yuki was leant back in his chair, fingers poised above the keys of the laptop, ready to type and his brow creased in concentration. His blonde hair fell over and around the frames of his glasses, casting a shadow on his face and one hand reached out to grab the cigarette resting on the edge of the glass ashtray.

Shuichi stepped up behind his lover, leaning down so his mouth was level with Yuki's ear, and whispered softly to the working novelist;

"I'm home." Yuki's eyes darted open and he glanced up worriedly. 

"Shu? I…. I didn't hear you come in." Shuichi smiled at the shocked look on Yuki's handsome face and brushed his fingers over the smooth skin. "I know you didn't, I made sure I was quiet. I didn't scare you did I, love?" Yuki pursed his lips and frowned at Shuichi who, in turn, chuckled and stood up dancing around the room. "I scared Yuki! I scared Yuki!" He came to a rest in front of his golden eyed boyfriend and flopped down into his lap. Yuki raised an eyebrow and looked down at his baka with a pointed look. Shuichi pouted and leaned up, kissing Yuki gently on the lips. "I love you." He said, fingers trailing down the open neckline of Yuki's shirt. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and stared him hard in the eyes.

"Don't think saying that'll make it all up. You scared the life out of me and, for that, you will pay." He pushed Shuichi from his lap and stood up, ignoring the whimpers from the boy on the floor, and made his way into the kitchen where he grabbed a beer from the fridge and leant against the side.

Shuichi cautiously peered into the kitchen and then entered.

"Please don't be cross Yuki, it was only a little joke. I didn't mean to scare you." He made his way over to his lover and flung his arms around him…to emphasise his point. "I love you!" Yuki grunted and looked down into the mass of pink hair, smiling slightly. Shuichi never changed, never.

"Whatever, baka. Just don't do it again. And I've already told you, DON'T come into my study when I'm working!"

"Nu-uh, you told me that if I valued my life I wouldn't disturb you. I tried to be quiet and this is the thanks I get?" Shuichi stepped back and put his hands on his hips, trying to look angry with the novelist…it didn't work. Yuki reached out a hand and placed it on the singer's face, rubbing his thumb over the pale skin. He reached out his other hand and pulled Shuichi towards him where their lips met in a delicate kiss.

"Let's go to bed, ne?" Shuichi pulled back and cried out in protest. 

"Iie! We can't go to bed yet! Sakuma-san gave me another of his videos today and I MUST watch it!" He grabbed Yuki's hand and started to drag him towards the TV. But Yuki thought differently and began to pull Shuichi towards the bedroom. 

"No. That can wait until tomorrow. I want to sleep." 

"YUKI! No. Sleeping can wait. I'm watching this video NOW."

"Shindou, I suggest you get into the bedroom now or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week."

"You threatened me with that before. Then we had sex and you forgot all about it, remember?"

"I…" Yuki stopped dragging and glared at the pink-haired vocalist. "That's unfair!" Shuichi smirked.

"Look, I promise we'll go to bed as soon as I've watched the video, ne Yuki?" Yuki's lips formed a pout and he allowed his young lover to steer him to the couch. "Arigatou Yuki." Yuki shrugged and settled Shuichi in his lap to watch the Nittle Grasper video. After 15 minutes of Ryuichi Sakuma prancing about on stage (A/N: No, I have nothing against Ryu-chan), Yuki decided he'd had enough and yawned, causing Shuichi to look at him.

"Gomen Yuki, you really are tired. Let's go to bed then." Yuki smiled and they made their way to the bedroom. As soon as Shu's back was turned, Yuki smirked and clicked his tongue. 

__

I always get my way darling, you should know that by now.


	2. Day Two

****

Seven Days: Blind Game Again

__

Day Two

Shuichi woke up and groaned, painfully sitting himself up and glaring down at the sleeping form of Yuki beside him. _Dammit that hurt. _He thinks to himself, narrowing his eyes and trying to work up a suitable payback. Yuki had tricked him! Shu really did think his lover was tired, but when they got into the bedroom…well…he wasn't. Shuichi clicked his tongue and stared dangerously around the room. He had lost precious time with his Ryuichi videos and this would NOT be easily forgotten.

"Shu?" Yuki opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the quiet, scheming boy in the bed next to him.

"Shu, is something wrong?" Yuki laid a hand on Shuichi's bare chest and his face held a hint of worry.

"No, of course not." Shuichi smiled down at Yuki, his voice sickeningly sweet. "We should be getting up now, Tatsuha's coming to visit today, remember?" Yuki groaned.

"I was hoping to forget." Yuki slid out of bed and put on some pants, brushing a hand through his messy hair and looking around for his cigarettes. He lit one and lent against the wall, staring casually at Shuichi who was still in the bed.

"I thought we were getting up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Shuichi a pointed look. "We know how ecstatic my dear brother will be if he comes here and finds you in bed, naked, but I'm not sure you'd want that Shuichi, would you?" Shuichi looked at Yuki through the pink hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

"I'm still tired, you get ready, I'll be up in a minute." He waved a hand and lay back down, pulling the covers up over his head. This was 'great' payback. 

The buzz of the doorbell resounded through the house and Yuki grimaced. Here went nothing. He opened the door to find a very bouncy Tatsuha, dressed in tight leather pants and a dark red shirt, unbutton at the top. _Slut_. Yuki thought as he welcomed his brother and closed the door. 

"How was your journey?" Yuki asked his brother politely as he put his cigarette in an ashtray and passed Tatsuha a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"Where's Shuichi?" Tatsuha asked after a thirsty gulp of drink. Yuki frowned. 

"He's still in bed. I asked how your journey wa-" But Tatsuha had gone.

Tatsuha burst into the bedroom of Yuki and Shuichi and jumped onto the bed, letting out a cry of dismay when he found there was nothing in it. The door slamming behind him made him jump and turn round. Shuichi stood at the door, dressed only in boxers and holding a key in his hand that he had just taken from the door. He smiled at Tatsuha and made his way over to the bed.

"Right. You have to listen to me. How much do you want to annoy your brother?" Tatsuha stared at Shuichi and shrugged slightly. 

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" Shuichi smiled and got under the covers, removing the boxers. 

"Get undressed and get into the bed." Tatsuha's eyes widened and he gaped at Shuichi. 

"What? You're going to sleep with me? Is Ryu-Shu going to sleep with me?" His eyes starred. "There is a God." Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not going to sleep with you, we're going to make it 'look' like I'm sleeping with you. Now hurry up!" Tatsuha did as he was told and got into the bed. He reached out to pull Shuichi towards him but was received by a growl.

"Don't touch me."

"But…"  
"I'm Yuki's lover. Not yours."

"But…" Shuichi sighed and pulled the black-haired boy into a hug.

"There, that's as far as it goes. Ok?" A banging at the door caught their attention and Shuichi looked over at Tatsuha.

"Kiss me."

"But you just…"

"Kiss me already!" Tatsuha grinned and lent over Shuichi, lowering himself onto the pink-haired singer and crushing their lips together.

Yuki slammed into the door again, and this time it opened. His face was red, half from anger and half from pushing against the door for 5 minutes. He stormed into the room and opened his mouth to say something, but the words lost themselves as he stared at the bed. 

"You…"He shook his head. "Get out of my house now." Tatsuha turned and smiled at his brother. 

"But I don't want to go yet."

"GET OUT!" Yuki glared at the 16-year-old and was about to walk to the bed to physically throw him out but Shuichi sat up. 

"Yuki, It's not his fault. I told him to." Yuki took his gaze from his brother and stared at Shuichi.

"You…but…" Shuichi sighed and smiled slightly.

"I wanted to make you angry so that next time you'd let me finish watching my Ryuichi videos instead of taking me into the bedroom to sleep with me." He pouted. "And it hurt." Tatsuha, who was by this time dressed, rolled his eyes and walked over to Yuki, giving him a quick squeeze on the shoulder. 

"See ya Onii-chan." With that he gave Shuichi a quick wink and left.

Yuki stared at Shuichi for a few seconds and then marched over to the bed, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the bathroom. He grabbed a soap and flannel and filled the sink with water, pushing Shu onto the floor and straddling him. He attacked Shu's lips and face with the soap and scrubbed, hard. 

"Must. Disinfect." Shuichi struggled to sit up but it was futile. After Yuki had finished his face and lips, he looked down at Shuichi with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Where else did he touch you?" Shuichi paled and noted the stinging in his face from the harsh scrubbing before closing his eyes and succumbing to his fate.

"Everywhere."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuichi lay on the sofa moaning.

"Yuki I'm in pain!" The aforementioned novelist looked up from his laptop and smiled.

"That may be so, but now you shine."


	3. Day Three

__

Day Three

Pain. Oh the pain. Yuki growled and slammed his hands down on the keypad of his laptop, not caring that the fourteenth chapter of his new novel now read 'and the sombre mask behind which he hid was hhhhhhhgdasjkkkkkkkkkkkjhhhhhhhhawoooooooooobnnnnnnnn'. He would rectify the problem later…much later…later being after he had barged out of his study and pummelled Shuichi and the god awful racket he was playing into the wooden flooring that ran throughout his apartment. Yes. _That _later. 

Yuki stood and collected himself before stepping out of his study and making his way towards the living room. _Damn popstars. Why do they always feel the need to express themselves at 100+ decibels?!?! _[1] Yuki leant against the wall, his arms folded and his golden eyes narrowed into slits. 

"Shuichi." That word was never going to be heard, not above the inferno of noise Shuichi's hi-fi system seemed to produce. 

__

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete…

"Shuichi." Again, a little louder. The pink-haired singer danced past Yuki, failing to notice the presence of his lover and continuing onto the coffee table where he picked up a hairbrush and began singing into it. "SHUICHI!" Shuichi glanced at his CD player, thinking that maybe it had jumped but then shrugged and continued singing. Yuki scowled and stormed over to the table, grabbing his young lover's arm and throwing him to the floor. He then grabbed the remote control for the CD player and switched it off, his ears singing with joy at the silence that settled over the apartment. Shuichi whined.

"But you said I could play my music!" 

"Baka, I said when I'm not working or sleeping! At present, I happen to be working, therefore, NO MUSIC!" Whilst saying this Yuki had been walking slowly towards Shuichi, and Shuichi, sensing something was wrong, had been crawling backwards and was now pressed up against the wall. Yuki noticed this and smiled, kneeling down in front of Shuichi and cupping his chin with his hand. Shuichi blinked, it wasn't often Yuki just…forgave something when he was angry. However, it _was_ often that Yuki stopped what he was doing just to kiss Shu. He especially seemed to be fond of doing that in a way that made Shuichi very, very scared.

Yuki moved his face in closer until their lips touched, it was a gentle yet loving kiss and Shuichi felt his body relax out of the tense state it had been in. Yuki was kissing him; Yuki loved him. 

After a while, Yuki pulled back and smiled at Shuichi, although it did not have the desired effect. Instead of making the younger boy feel settled, it un-nerved him somewhat; why the hell was Yuki being so…nice?!

"Do you know what today is, Shuichi?" The blonde asked his lover, staring deep into Shuichi's eyes. The younger boy shook his head. "Well…" Continued Yuki, "today is Wednesday, which means…MY DEADLINE FOR THIS BOOK IS TOMORROW!" 

Shuichi fell backwards onto the floor and covered his ears, which were now ringing, and pouted up at Yuki. He got the feeling his lover was trying to give him a hint, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Yuki waited for five minutes for some promise of silence to come from Shuichi. When it hadn't, he frowned and decided to lie out the picture for the pink-haired baka. 

"Basically, I don't want to hear another word from you until midnight tomorrow. Understood? I want this book finished on time and that can't happen when you're playing Nittle Grasper full volume."

Shuichi nodded and stood up. 

"Okay, I promise I'll be quiet."  
"Good." With that, Yuki retreated to his study and shut the door, smiling slightly at his 'victory'. He sat himself down in the chair and flipped back up the lid to his laptop, and regaining his posture over the keys, he began to type.

__

Three minutes later, the document stood at two hundred pages long.

Shuichi quietly tiptoed around the apartment, being careful not to trip or stumble or do anything that would make the slightest sound. Unfortunately for both of them, Yuki had rather acute hearing.

__

Two hours later, the document stood at two hundred and fifty pages long.

It seemed fate was against him. Shuichi had so far been doing a good job at being quiet, but then a stray slipper caught him off guard and caused him to go stumbling, headfirst into the TV Cabinet, which in turn banged into the bookcase with a loud crash and caused hundreds of books to go falling to the ground. Teeth gritted, Yuki pushed his chair backwards and stood up, storming into the front room. He was about to yell something at the other boy but he noticed Shuichi lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. Now, any normal person would rush over and check he was all right, but Yuki merely smiled and took this to be his lucky day. Knowing that, at least for half an hour the baka would be dead to the world, he returned to his study and continued typing.

__

Five hours later, the document still stood at two hundred and fifty pages.

Yuki couldn't think of what to write, and he had silently resigned himself to the fact that he may not meet his deadline after all. But what did it matter? He could always blame it on Shuichi. He sighed, it was seven PM and there were only five more hours of Wednesday left. Yuki sighed, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. Writer's block sucked.

__

Four hours and fifty minutes later, the document stood at two hundred and fifty-two pages.

Ten cigarette butts lay crumbled in an ashtray on Yuki's desk, two bottles of beer stood open and finished next to it. The blonde writer was now twitching, he had heard no more from Shuichi, but smells wafting through the door alerted him that the younger man was in the kitchen, cooking strawberry cupcakes. Yuki's favourite [1]. Yuki's stomach rumbled and he groaned, getting up out of the chair and making his way to the kitchen. Hours of…intense…work had left Yuki whiny and had pushed his cold personality to the back of his existence.

"Shu-chan…" He said, entering the kitchen and walking over to his lover. "I'm very hungry." 

Shuichi stared up at him.

"So…why are you telling me? You know what a bad cook I am." Shuichi stated, a little scared at Yuki's…whininess. Yuki pouted.

"But I'm huuuuungry!" He clung to Shuichi, eyes watery. Shuichi stuttered looking a little flustered. He grabbed a cupcake off the side and thrust it into Yuki's hand, stepping back, away from the novelist who devoured it hungrily. 

"More!" Yuki exclaimed, grabbing another, and then another. Shuichi stood back, terrified and watched as his lover transformed from a cold romance novelist into something that resembled a five year old with a full cookie jar when his mother wasn't home. 

Ten minutes later, it was midnight, and the entire batch of cupcakes had gone. Shuichi stared, horrified, at the tray where they had once stood. Yuki sat on the worktop, grinning happily. 

"Ne Shu-chan, can I-" Yuki was interrupted by a thud as Shuichi fainted and fell to the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mwehehe…seeing as it's the next day, you shall have to wait for the next chapter ^_^

[1] I THINK that's what it was…I could be mistaken…


	4. Day Four

****

Sorry I haven't updated in soooooooo long!!!! *hides from rotten vegetables*

__

Day Four

Shuichi awoke to a pounding headache, and he frowned as he pulled the covers off his body. He remembered fainting. What happened before that? Shuichi's head began to hurt more as he tried to recollect the events of the previous day. _Oh no._

***

Yuki grinned as he tossed the frying pan, causing the pancake to go sailing in the air.

"Whee! Fly! Be free! Okay, enough free time, back in the pan!"

__

Say it isn't so…

Shuichi stumbled into the kitchen, his eyesight a little blurry, but his hearing perfectly intact. _Please tell me he's back to normal…please…I'd give anything!_

Glancing up at the noisy intrusion on his cooking fest, Yuki squealed with delight as he saw his younger, pink-haired lover in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Shu-chan! Did you have a nice sleep?"

Shuichi put a hand to his forehead and motioned towards the medicine cabinet. Yuki followed his hand and seemed to understand all too well what Shuichi meant.

"Ah…yes…sorry about that, when I was carrying you to the bedroom after you passed out I dropped you on your head quite a few times. But it was an even number of times, so you haven't gone mad or anything! Now everything's peachy, ne?" he grinned and tossed Shuichi the bottle of painkillers.

"Hai," Shuichi mumbled. "Peachy." 

***

The car sped along the motorway, its driver anxiously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and honking the horn at anybody who dared get in front of him and slow his important mission.

Tohma had, a couple of hours ago, received news that a large group of journalists and television reporters were planning a huge interview with Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi. Tohma was genuinely concerned for their welfare; the reporters, that is. If Eiri opened his front door to a mob of people shoving microphones down his throat and flashing cameras in his face, he might not let them any of the live to broadcast the murders of the others.

As a red Nissan swerved in front of him, Tohma thought it time he put his foot down…literally.

***

Yuki was dusting. He was wearing a pink apron and held in his hand a green feather duster.

Shuichi was lying on the sofa, a cushion covering his face and preventing him from seeing the disturbing, although technically rather attractive, situation. Earlier, when Yuki had set down a plate of suspicious, flat, doughy looking things, in front of him, he had been disinclined to eat them. Then he was informed that they were pancakes. This spurred an argument, seeing as Shuichi had never seen English pancakes before, and was more aware of scotch style pancakes.

The doorbell rang. Shuichi growled. If this was anybody bar the men in white coats, he was going to make them wish the thought of calling on him and Yuki had never entered their inconvenient minds. He got up and headed for the door, silently praising whoever it was that had prevented Yuki from hearing the doorbell.

Opening the door, he stumbled back as six reporters thrust microphones in his direction, and the flashing lights of cameras temporarily left him with white spots clouding his vision. As the blood rushed to his head and he clenched his fists, he didn't care to hear the questions being asked, he just screamed.

And screamed…

And screamed.

The herd of people went silent.

"Shu…Shuichi-san? Is something wrong?"

Shuichi glared at the woman.

"Yes something is bloody wrong! My partner has obviously banged his head VERY hard on something and is now acting like…like…me…" Shuichi paused to consider this but shrugged. "And I open my front door to be attacked by YOU jerks! Just…just…LEAVE US ALONE!"

And the crowd was gone.

Shuichi heaved a sigh of relief and picked up one of the cameras that had been dropped in the stampede to leave. Scowling at it he threw it over his shoulder and cringed when he heard a yelp of pain. Turning slowly, he saw what he had expected. Yuki lay sprawled on the floor, a camera just a few inches from his head.

***

"Ne Yuki! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were stood behind me!" Shuichi tried to explain.

"Go away, baka," Yuki grumbled, pulling the pillow over his head and smiling when the room fell silent. He frowned as he heard a soft rustling sound, and then Shuichi's face appeared above his.

"_Very _sorry?"

Things were, undoubtedly, back to normal.


	5. Day Five

Due to popular demand, there shall be another visit in this chapter 

Day Five

This was not good, this was SO not good. Yuki ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. He had locked himself in the bathroom to avoid the commotion taking place in the hallway, thinking that being away from it would help, however he realised now how murderers managed to kill their victims; the victims would run away and hide, only this served to trap them and prevent them from escaping. Oh why hadn't he just run out the front door? Why?

Flashback

Today was a normal day. Not normal as in Shuichi was playing loud music and Yuki was yelling at him to turn it off, but normal as in, they said good morning, spoke nicely to each other, got on with their work and acted like any normal couple. Okay, so maybe the fact that they were acting normal wasn't normal…but never mind. 

A knock at the door made Shuichi lift his head from his latest song lyrics and open it, and he was quickly floored by a mass of black leather attaching itself to his body.

"Shuuuuuuuu-chan! Can we go to the theme park?! Just you, me, and Yuki?!"

"Tatsuha-kun…"

"Can we, can we, can we, can we?!"

"Sure!"

The day then stopped being normal.

End Flashback

Now Yuki was going to be stuck in a theme park for the day with the two most hyper people on the planet; he was not looking forward to it.

"Onii-chan! Are you going to come out of there?" came a chirpy voice from the other side of the door.

"Un, are you ill Yuki? We're going in a minute," came a second voice, even more genki than the last. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuki unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway. Bad idea. He was instantly glomped by two balls of energy, one identifiable as his pink haired lover, and the other as his brother.

"Get off me," he growled, pushing at the two chibi balls.

"Ne Yuuuuuki! That's not very nice," the protest was finished off with a pout.

"Well Onii-chan isn't a very nice person, is he Shu-chan?"

The speaker of the last statement found themselves temporarily blinded, only to discover that his coat had been thrown over his head. He took the hint and put it on, following Shuichi and Yuki out of the apartment.

* * *

All the way to the theme park, Tatsuha and Shuichi were playing 'Guess that Nittle Grasper song!', which, in Yuki's opinion, gave the blonde author every right to be edgy. Listening to his lover try and imitate the introduction to Shining Collection was easily the most irritating this he'd heard all day, and he'd eventually had to chip in and add the other synthesiser so that Tatsuha could hurry up and guess it. 

They all got out of the car, and Yuki had to restrain Shuichi from running straight over to the food stall by grabbing his collar. The popstar then spent the next few minutes choking.

"So, Eiri, which ride shall we go on first?" 

"Roller-coasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"No."

"Eh…how about I take Shuichi on the roller-coaster, and you look around and see what ride you'd like to go on?"

"Roller-coasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" 

"…okay."

At the top of the roller-coaster, Shuichi grinned brightly and looked out over the rest of the theme park, trying to spot his lover. His eyes lingered on the rapids, a small agenda of rides forming in his mind, and then he tore his eyes away from them to glance over the park. On the far left was a log flume, and next to that was one of those swinging boat things. Shuichi wondered how anybody could go on them, it made him feel sick. Then there were the Haunted House and Mirror Mazes, which Shuichi smiled at and decided it would give him a good excuse to cling to his lover. Speaking of which…Shuichi spotted the blonde sat on a bench sipping at a cup of coffee, even across the distance their eyes met and Shuichi sighed contentedly; he was very much in love, and he adored the feeling.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" was the cry from everybody as the roller-coaster lunged forward and plummeted down towards the ground, making a sharp turn at the last minute and swinging them all into the sides of their carts. Shuichi found himself squashed against Tatsuha, and he chuckled at the other boy's muffled protests of pain and…squishiness. 

"I hope they take pictures on this ride," he said as they got off. Tatsuha smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe, I dunno," he replied as they began walking to where Shuichi had seen Yuki. They didn't have to walk very far as it appeared that the blonde novelist had decided to save them the trip and had walked over himself. 

Yuki smiled slightly as he saw his lover and brother walking towards him, but rolled his eyes as Shuichi stopped to buy a hotdog. Eiri nodded in acknowledgement to his brother who was now stood next to him, and they both waited as Shuichi made his way over. Yuki was about to comment to Shuichi on the amount of food he ate when a large cart bearing the sign 'Wally's Circus' cut across the path in front of him and separated them. When the cart had gone, it appeared that Shuichi had too.

Yuki stared and then looked to Tatsuha to see if he was imagining it all.

"Where did Shuichi go?" asked the dark-haired youth, and Yuki determined that he was not.

"I don't know, maybe he's playing another joke," Yuki suggested, mildly confident that his suggestion would prove to be correct. Tatsuha nodded.

"That or he saw a ride he liked."

Yuki looked around, and seeing only kid's rides, he shook his head.

"I don't think so," he replied slowly, his voice holding an air of concern. "I don't like this," he put on his sunglasses and looked around, hoping to see Shuichi stood at a ride and waving in anticipation for him to get over there. But there was no sign of him, and Yuki frowned; something was definitely wrong.

They spent the next hour looking around the different rides, trying to ascertain whether or not Shuichi was 'around'. When they finally decided that he was not, they started asking people whether they'd seen him. 

"Hey!" Tatsuha yelled to a person who had just walked away, "he's not that hard to spot, the least you could do is _try_ to remember if you've seen him or not!" he was about to say something else but was yanked away by his older brother.

"Tatsuha, you do not speak to people like that. Let's try to keep this low key, okay? If anybody finds out that he's gone missing the press will be swarming the site," he looked at Tatsuha sharply and the younger boy nodded.

"Yeah, sorry."

At five o' clock, they still hadn't found Shuichi, and Yuki was actually beginning to panic. Tatsuha wasn't helping much.

"Maybe he's been kidnapped! Maybe they're using and abusing poor Shu-chan! Maybe-,"

"Will you _shut up_!"

Silence.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki put an arm around his brother's shoulder and sighed. He took out his mobile and dialled in a number. Hesitantly, he pressed the call key.

{Moshi moshi, Seguchi desu.}

"Hi."

{…Eiri-kun?}

"Hai."

{Hello! Daijoubu?}

"Shuichi has been kidnapped," blunt and to the point, as always.

{Oh, where are you? Are you with anybody else?}

"I'm at the theme park, Tatsuha is here too," Yuki replied, glancing across at his brother who seemed genuinely concerned about Shuichi.

{Okay, I'll be there right away.}

"Bring Sakuma-san, I don't like Tatsuha being miserable, I mean it'll keep Tatsuha out of the way!" Big time Freudian slip there, Eiri.

{Oh? Alright then,} Tohma's voice sounded amused and he bade farewell before putting down the phone. Staring absentmindedly at the phone, he was startled by a knock at the door. 

"Come in," he called. The door to his office was slammed open and he was surprised to see Hiroshi Nakano standing in the doorway, clutching a piece of paper. "Nakano-san, can I help you?"

Suguru and Sakano appeared behind him, and Sakano stepped forward.

"Something's happened…"

Tohma casually looked at them all.

"Is this about Shindou-kun?"

Hiro paled.

"You know what happened?"

Seguchi shook his head.

"I got a phone call from Eiri-kun telling me that he thinks Shuichi has been kidnapped."

"He has. We found a ransom note," Hiro stepped over to Tohma and handed him the piece of paper.

We want 20, 000, 000 Yen for you singer, unless of course, NG Studios doesn't value him that much.

Leave the money on the doorstep of 134 Kiyosa Lane, don't even think about getting the police involved. Any sign of them and we will hurt him.

Seguchi frowned, was this guy serious? He glanced up and saw Hiro looking at him with a strange emotion in his eyes. Fear, Tohma could see, but something else also…anger? Did Hiro think that they wouldn't pay?

"We will pay the money, Nakano-san, but you and Bad Luck had better make up for it in your sales," he offered Hiro a smile and the teen relaxed a bit.

* * *

"Eiri? Calm down, please," Tatsuha pleaded with Yuki. His older brother was usually so calm, but right now he was pacing up and down the apartment, smoking and running his hands through his hair every five seconds…and was that…was Yuki crying? Tatsuha decided to shut up, he'd never seen his brother cry before, and it was scaring him slightly. Suddenly, a pink rabbit appeared in front of Yuki's face. 

"Eiri-kun must smile! It makes Kumagorou sad to see a miserable Eiri-kun!"

Yuki stared for a few moments then frowned and turned away.

"SAKUMA-SAMA!" 

Glomp.

"Ah Tatsuha-kun, Ryu-kun cannot breathe," came the voice of Seguchi. Yuki looked up and was a little un-nerved to see the glint in Tohma's eye.

"Tohma?"

"Eiri-kun, there was a ransom note delivered to the studios, it would appear that Shindou-kun has indeed been kidnapped," Tohma said, his expression cool and relaxed.

"Ransom? How much do they want?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"I'm sure I'll have enough money to pay-"

"I said it doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't going to pay."

"…Tohma, we have-"

"Be quiet."

Growl.

"Tohma…"

"We're getting Shuichi back another way."

* * *

"So, tell me again why I'm here…" 

"Because we want money."

"Heh, well Yuki isn't going to pay to get me back, he thinks I'm an annoying brat. You've more chance of getting hit on the head by a flying coconut," Shuichi sighed. What he said was true; Yuki would never pay all that money just to have him back, Yuki probably didn't…

didn't…

care.

"Looks like you're wrong," said one of the men. Shuichi looked up, shocked. 

"What do you mean?"

"Looks like your lover's walking up the path right now."

Shuichi smiled. Was Yuki coming to take him home?

"But…he's not carrying anything…" one of the men said, slowly, stepping closer to the window to peer outside. One of the others snorted.

"Wonder where he's keeping the money then," they all burst out laughing…everyone except Shuichi, that is. _What's he doing?_ He thought frantically. _Is he coming here to say goodbye?! _Shuichi's eyes filled with tears and he choked back a sob. From what he'd seen of Yuki in the past, he wouldn't put it past the blonde writer.

There was a knock at the door. Shuichi froze. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear Yuki say goodbye.

"Don't answer it, please," he whispered gently, not intending it to reach the ears of anyone, it was more a silent plea. And it went unheeded, because one of the men stood and opened the door. Shuichi sat still as he heard their voices.

"Do you have the money?"

"No, I don't."

Shuichi closed his eyes. It was that voice that would be telling him that he didn't want him anymore, that he wasn't worth saving.

"Then what are you doing here? This wasn't part of the plan. I don't know what you're up to but we aren't about to be fooled, Eiri Yuki."

Everybody in the room stiffened as the heard the gun being cocked, and then fired.

* * *

HAHAHAHA! Tee hee Will you ever know what happens? Heh, in the next chapter!! But this chapter was twice as long as they normally are! Yay! Hope you liked it…the beginning was a bit fast hehe, sorry about that. 


	6. Day Six

hides from scary reviewers They're attacking meeee! Lol, well, here ya go, the next chapter. (I actually had to re-read the last one before I could remember what I'd intended to do heh heh…)

--------------

Day Six

Shuichi's heart stopped beating. They had just….they…had shot Yuki…they…

Growl.

"YOU BASTARDS!" he cried, standing up and running towards the door, almost tripping over as he lost his balance due to his hands being tied behind his back. He didn't want to go out of the room, he didn't want to see his lover's body, lying on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. He didn't want to feel the crushing pain of knowing that his lover would never kiss him again, never smile at him again, never…

Reaching the door, he stopped and sank slowly and defeatedly to the ground, tears pouring down his cheeks. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't, what if Yuki hadn't have been coming to say goodbye? What if Yuki had really been coming to save him? Shuichi suddenly felt very cold, his body ached and his tears hurt as they fell. No more Yuki, no more smiles meant just for him, no more watching his lover fending off people who tried to hurt Shuichi whilst trying not to look like he cared…no more…anything…

He shrugged off the hand that was suddenly on his shoulder, tried to struggle out of them arms of the person who knelt down beside him, tried to wriggle out of the embrace that they gave him.

"Shu…"

He tried not to think how much that voice sounded like Yuki's, or how much the person smelled like him, smelled like his lover. Instead, he cried, and cried, and cried. There was nothing that could heal the pain of losing a lover. Nothing. Except…

"Shu, it's okay, you're alright. I'm here," a kiss was placed on his cheek and Shuichi opened his eyes.

…

"Y…Yuki?" he asked, certain that his eyes were deceiving him.

"Yeah," a smile. One of those meant only for him. "Are you ok?" a worried frown, a tightening of arms as Shuichi was cradled against his lover.

"I'm…I thought you'd been…shot…" a blush crept onto Shuichi's cheek and he buried his head in Yuki's shirt, breathing in deeply, finding his body relaxing at the familiar scent of his lover. He heard a soft chuckle.

"No, that was me firing the gun to scare them. I'm okay. You're ok. We can go home now."

"Okay," Shuichi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, allowing himself to be lifted up. No way was he about to be detached from his lover after that, and whether Yuki liked it or not, Shuichi was planning to stay firmly attached to his arm for at least a week. Possibly a month. Maybe even a year…that was, if he could take the yelling.

When Yuki carried him out of the room, Shuichi saw his four kidnappers, unconscious on the floor and he smiled. _Wow, Yuki must have been pretty mad…_

They made their way home, Yuki handing Shuichi his mobile so that he could call Hiro and the others to tell them that he was safe.

{Moshi moshi.}

"Hiro?"

{SHUICHI! Are you okay? I've been so worried about you! _Hey, Nakano, give me the phone. _No. _Nakano!_}

Shuichi chuckled.

"Yes, I'm okay, Yuki saved me."

{…So we won't be hearing about anything else for months, huh?} There was a trace of amusement in Hiro's voice and Shuichi laughed, grinning.

"I'm afraid not. So, did you finish that guitar part? Because we really need to record it tomorrow."

{…Are you joking? You're not working for a LONG time!}

Shuichi made a whining noise.

"Whaaat? But I HAVE to! Yuki's been really nice to me today, he won't want me in the house for ages so that he can forget about it."

Beside him Yuki snorted and reached over a hand to ruffle his hair.

"No such luck, you're staying with me, baka."

Shuichi smiled at Yuki and then his face broke into a chibi grin.

"Did you hear that?"

{Yes, I heard. Well, I'll call you sometime, I might even drop by to visit, if you're lucky.}

"Okay Hiro, I'll see you then, bye!" he hung up and handed Yuki back his mobile.

When they got home, Yuki held Shuichi's hand as they walked into the building, and Shuichi felt a little guilty. His lover must have been pretty worried to be this nice to him, indirectly or directly, Shuichi hated being the cause of any discomfort to Yuki.

"Sorry…Yuki…I shouldn't have let them take me like that…I mean…I shouldn't have passed out when they hit me on the head, I should have fought more, like you would have done…I'm sorry…". Shuichi let go of Yuki's hand and walked into the bedroom, but two arms encircling his waist and holding him back stopped him.

"Don't be such an idiot. I was so scared, I didn't know what had happened to you, then when Tohma said they'd gotten a ransom note I was terrified that you'd been hurt. I love you, Shuichi, and I know I don't always show it, but I do. You may be a baka sometimes, but you're _my _baka, and I love you."

Yuki lent down and kissed him, moving them both over to the bed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired, and it's like, three AM," he pulled the covers up over them and pulled Shuichi close to him. "Goodnight."

Shuichi smiled and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight."

--------------

Well, what did you think? Might write the last chapter later, if I can think what to write 


	7. Day Seven

Dammit Tia, keep the characters in ROLE! Gah! Anyway…I'm SO sorry that I took so long to update, I feel really bad about it But I was a little upset a few minutes ago over a friend at school, so I figured I should write something. Don't ask how that logic works, because you're getting an update. Okay…first I need a vague plot….

---------------

_Day Seven_

The curtain in the window twitched and a flash of pink could be seen before it disappeared and the curtain was replaced.

Damn, Shuichi was bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED! He figured that he shouldn't really be complaining seeing as Yuki had actually threatened his editor into giving him an extra week so that he could spend some time with Shuichi, but they'd been at home for a day and the pink haired singer was already bored.

He peeked out of the window again, watching for any sign of Hiro, but his friend didn't seem anywhere in sight. Shuichi frowned; he'd left hundreds of messages on his answer phone, but no matter how many times he called, the guitarist didn't seem to want to see him.

"What can he be doing that's more interesting in me?" Shuichi wondered, sighing and walking into the living room to flop down on the couch. Picking up the phone he dialled Hiro's number, waiting for the usual 'Sorry, I'm not at home, leave a message and I'll call ya back'.

-Moshi moshi.-

Wow…computers sure were polite nowadays.

"Hi Hiro, it's me…again, just wondering where the HELL you are and why you aren't coming round like you promised, and why you aren't answering my calls, and why you don't love me anymore, and why you left me all alone like this, and why you left the band, and why you're being so meeeeean!"

-Stalker much…-

Shuichi blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"It still looks like a phone to me," came a voice from the doorway. Shuichi looked up and saw Yuki standing there with a bag of groceries. He mouthed a hello and put his ear back to the phone.

"Hiro?"

-Yes, Shu, this is my house, remember?-

"HIRO! I thought you'd abandoned me!"

-That much is clear. Nah, I lost the key to my apartment but I found it at the studio. It hasn't even been a _day_ yet, Shu, but I listened to the first fifty messages you left…then I got bored, hope you aren't too offended?-

The singer grinned and threw himself off the couch as an expression of how happy he was. Lying on the wooden floor with his feet still on the couch, he clutched the phone tightly to his ear.

"So, are you gonna come round now? Are you? ARE YOU?"

There was an almost audible wince on the other end of the phone.

-YES I'm going to come round! I miss you too, you know. I'll see you in a minute.-

Shuichi whooped and put the phone down, running into the kitchen to attach himself to Yuki. The blonde raised an eyebrow but didn't seem to mind as he continued to put away the groceries, absently resting a hand on one of his lover's arms that was wrapped around his waist. Shuichi smiled but decided not to rub it in, he'd probably get a slap if did. Having said that…Yuki was being _really _nice to him today, and Shuichi wondered if perhaps his lover had changed slightly. He really hoped he had – he could get used to mutual hugs that weren't followed by a period of Yuki pretending he didn't exist.

When the last thing had been put away, Yuki turned around in Shuichi's arms and wrapped his own arms around his lover. It felt so much better to love someone properly, and show them that you loved them…being happy was certainly a more appealing thought than being a cold and moody, arrogant bastard. Of course, his fans wouldn't think so, but he didn't really care. He'd never been so scared in his life than when Shuichi went missing, and the relief and happiness he'd felt when he found him was probably the happiest he'd ever felt.

"Love you," he murmured, rocking his lover gently as they stood in an embrace.

A knock at the door echoed through the apartment, but Shuichi had the decency to kiss his lover quickly and smile at him before tearing to the door to open it. He practically dragged his friend inside, grinning and jumping around him whilst Hiro stood patiently, waiting for his Shuichi to calm down. Once he had, he gave his friend a hug and called a polite 'hello' to Yuki, his resentment for the author having disappeared once he'd learnt of his 'plight' to save Shuichi.

Shuichi dragged his friend into the living room and sat him down in front of the table. Before Hiro was a board game that he'd never seen before.

"What's this?"

Shuichi grinned.

"Something Yuki bought for me to play with. It's got all these places, see, and some are nicer than others, and you have to buy them with the money that you're given, and if someone lands on one of your places, they pay you, and you can put these hotels on them which make them have to pay LOADS!" (1)

It took a few seconds for Hiro's brain to catch up with his ears. When it had, he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay then, let's play. Who goes fir-"

The lights went out.

"Don't panic," came Yuki's voice from the kitchen, and the two musicians could hear him fumbling about in the dark trying to find the electric metre. They heard a switch being flicked but nothing happened. "I think it's a power cut, I can't turn it on from here," Yuki said, making his way into the living room and walking to the table. He looked between where he knew they were sat, wondering which one was his lover. Shuichi reached out and took his hand, smiling when his lover squeezed it and picked him up, sitting down in the chair and putting him in his lap.

"Well," the author said, wondering whether he was talking in Hiro's direction or not. "Seeing as Shuichi ran the torch out a few weeks ago, we have no light until the power comes back on."

"We can play a game," Hiro suggested, knowing that Shuichi would probably get bored if they just sat and talked. Yuki nodded…then remember that Hiro wouldn't be able to see him nodding.

"Yeah, but what?"

"The supermarket game!"

Yuki frowned and looked down at his lover.

"The power could take ages…"

"Well we can change the topic. Like, we can say 'I went to the beach and I saw,', that sort of thing."

"I guess…okay. You can start, Shu. Hiro, you can go next."

Clapping joyfully, Shuichi started the game.

---------------

The blonde sighed. The latest one was 'I put on a Nittle Grasper album and I heard…'

"Be there, Shining Collection…um…" The author faltered. What else had his brother-in-law done? Yuki couldn't remember. Suddenly, the lights coming back on blinded them all, and Yuki swore as he covered his eyes. Dammit, that had hurt. _I need a drink,_ he thought, waiting for Shu to get off his lap before making his way to the kitchen.

"Well," Shuichi said, grinning slightly. "That was fun." He got down from the table and started telling Hiro what he was going to do and where he was going to go with Yuki next week. The topic of new songs also came up in his little rant.

The guitarist listened to his friend, adding in his own comments from time to time. Hiro sat on the sofa and Shuichi sat on the floor next to his legs, flicking through channels on the TV whilst he talked rabidly. Yuki entered a few minutes later with a cup of hot chocolate for them all, and sat himself down next to Hiro on the couch, resting his hand on Shuichi's head and running his hands through his lover's hair. He too added his own contributions to the conversation, sometimes making an unsuccessful grab for the remote that was in his lover's hands before settling back down again to watch whatever "mindless crap" Shuichi wanted to watch on TV.

After a while, there was no talking. Shuichi had crawled his way into Yuki's lap and was now asleep. Hiro was also asleep, his head resting against the sofa. Only Yuki was awake, holding onto his lover while he slept and learning to enjoy all of the mindless crap that TV had to offer. There was this one anime that he was rather taken with, something weird about a high school student turned pop star and this freaky blonde dude that kept insulting him. Heh, he loved these real life programmes.

The End

---------------

(1) – The game's called Monopoly. I don't know if you have it in America (or anywhere that's not England) but it's my favourite game. Just no one will ever play it with me because it goes on for hours….

And there we have it, the final chapter of this fanfiction. Hope you all enjoyed that, I'm much happier now gringrin Awww, I miss Gravitation sooo much! I think I'll go watch it now…DVD player here I come…


End file.
